<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interdimensional Chatroom by Arminius_Fiddywinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237838">Interdimensional Chatroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminius_Fiddywinks/pseuds/Arminius_Fiddywinks'>Arminius_Fiddywinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Dimension Travel, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminius_Fiddywinks/pseuds/Arminius_Fiddywinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello communicates with Donatello, Donatello, Donatello, and Donatello via their own private interdimensional chatroom.</p><p>A one-shot, Mature because of language and, well, mentions of sexy time (but nothing explicitly described.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interdimensional Chatroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2012 TV Series Donatello = Donnie, near-perfect grammar, uses contractions.<br/>2003 TV Series Donatello = Don, does not capitalize, but uses punctuation and has excellent grammar.<br/>1987 TV Series Donatello = Donatello, does not use punctuation, but does capitalize and has excellent grammar.<br/>2018 TV Series Donatello = donny, uses clipped words and acronyms like texting, excellent grammar nevertheless<br/>Personal AU Donatello = D, perfect grammar (unless April hijacks his phone), sometimes uses voice-to-text, is the only one to use expletives, never uses contractions (unless April hijacks his phone or uses voice-to-text).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Donnie has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>Hey.</p><p>Hey Donnie</p><p>Hey, Donatello. What’s up?</p><p>Nothing much how about you</p><p>I just came back from a patrol of NYC with my brothers. Quiet night tonight.</p><p>Oh cool thats good no baddies to take down huh</p><p>That’s right.</p><p>Nice its good days when its just quiet</p><p>Yep.</p><p>Have your brothers got to you tonight</p><p>Nah. Not even Mikey or Raph, and they’re usually relentless.</p><p>Hah yeah I know</p><p>Yeah, you got your own Mikey and Raph.</p><p>Theyre okay theyre not too much for me and Leonardo to handle</p><p>
  <strong>Don has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>yo yo yo what up guys?</p><p>Hey Don.</p><p>Whats up Don</p><p>not much alternate dimension me’s. what about you guys? what are you all up to?</p><p>I got back from patrol, just winding down.</p><p>Im hanging out</p><p>cool cool. what do you guys think about donny? or is he here already?</p><p>I don’t think Donny’s here yet.</p><p>
  <strong>donny has entered the chat.</strong>
</p><p>hi hello it is i donny</p><p>Oh, hey Donny.</p><p>Hi Donny</p><p>what up Donny?</p><p>the sky no jk im gud hbu guys</p><p>Donnie got back from patrol</p><p>kool did u get bad guys or what</p><p>Nah, it was pretty quiet.</p><p>that’s good.</p><p>you mean boring zzz</p><p>True, there wasn’t much action, but a week or two ago there was… a lot of action.</p><p>wat kind</p><p>Bad action.</p><p>What do you mean by that</p><p>Like… real bad.</p><p>how bad?</p><p>Super bad.</p><p>u mean like big bad supervillain wanting to vaporize the wrld</p><p>No.</p><p>Shredder</p><p>Yeah… sort of. I mean, he caused it.</p><p>that’s bad enough.</p><p>oh man shredder yea hes a total butt</p><p>D has entered the chat.</p><p>Hello Donatello’s it’s April D can’t come to the phone now because he’s in me and</p><p>wait wut</p><p>Oh, you think you can be a bad girl like that huh</p><p>Oh boy… I think he has voice-to-text on.</p><p>Umm</p><p>Ah oh oh god yeah yeah yes punish me Donnie</p><p>Oh you’ll get yours now April</p><p>what was that?</p><p>Fuck yes yes yes</p><p>Oh God</p><p>Uh… D?</p><p>d</p><p>hey d</p><p>d what the shell is up</p><p>D are you there</p><p>d?</p><p>D… are you okay? Or are you with April?</p><p>With April.</p><p>Oh…</p><p>wait u hooked up w april weird</p><p>You mean April O’Neil right</p><p>the one and only, I think.</p><p>Apologies, my alternate-dimension selves. Hmm, apparently it has been half an hour. Intriguing, I thought it was longer.</p><p>So… you and April…?</p><p>Yes, she grabbed my phone on one of the counters in my laboratory and well you know. Fucking.</p><p>Wait what</p><p>uhh….</p><p>dude wat was goin on</p><p>D… were you having… sex… with April… in your lab?</p><p>Well, I mean, she was there, I was there, we were horny, so we fucked.</p><p>Oh my God.</p><p>Oh</p><p>okay that happened.</p><p>wut</p><p>Oh, do not be so prudish Donnie, you know what I mean. The fucking!</p><p>Yes! I mean no! I mean ugh!</p><p>Sweet heavens Donnie</p><p>woah woah woah… what?!</p><p>lol i mean i sorta saw that comin from d but not donnie</p><p>Guys, let’s not focus on me right now! Actually let’s not focus on D either, let’s just move on to something else!</p><p>Very well. Just give me a moment to let me gather April’s clothes for her. They seem to be strewn about the laboratory.</p><p>Oh my God!</p><p>Oh dear</p><p>guess you gotta get to it d!</p><p>lmao</p><p>Her panties seem to be on top of the cold fusion generator. Huh, I did not know I could throw things that far with my mouth.</p><p>D!</p><p>Oh my Gosh D</p><p>wow. just wow.</p><p>lololololol</p><p>Actually, I may need another moment. Oh dear, April is working on me again and trying to take the phone away but this time voice-to-text is disabled and</p><p>Oh Donnie here can’t cum to the phone again he’s busy working on a very very important project if you know what I mean</p><p>April…?</p><p>O’Neil</p><p>is that you april?</p><p>wat up ap</p><p>Not much hbu guys actually hold up my mouths kinda full</p><p>Dear Lord.</p><p>This is so awkward</p><p>yep.</p><p>this is so funny lolololol</p><p>Finally, I have secured my phone from April. Fortunately for me, she seems fully pacified.</p><p>Please don’t tell us how you did that.</p><p>Very well… silly prude.</p><p>So whats up D</p><p>Other than April and I spending time together, not much. I just came back from a meeting with my brothers in Madison Square Garden, where we discussed Defense Plan Zero.</p><p>wuts that</p><p>Our plan in the event someone tries to destroy the Prime Dimension.</p><p>Oh yeah, I forgot about that one.</p><p>Isnt that the dimension where if its destroyed we all get destroyed</p><p>i think so.</p><p>o</p><p>Yes, “o” indeed. Fortunately, Defense Plan Zero has never been implemented before, or else you all would have been involved.</p><p>I think me and Donatello had to do something like that before in the past. One of the Kraang, I forgot his name, tried to blow up the Prime Dimension. We stopped him, obviously.</p><p>Indeed? Well, I praise you for a job well done.</p><p>Thanks D</p><p>i wish we could all meet in person one day.</p><p>same tbh</p><p>I am working on a more stable dimensional portal, but it has been slow progress between all of my other projects, the defense of New York, and spending time with April.</p><p>I think you should take it slow, D.</p><p>Yeah its not healthy working all the time</p><p>i can confirm that</p><p>u shud also take a break from ur bros if theyre bothering u</p><p>Sometimes I do.</p><p>o ok but like i said before we should all meet up one of these days</p><p>I’m up for that.</p><p>Me too</p><p>same here.</p><p>I wish that as well. Perhaps one of you can build a dimensional portal? After all, great minds think alike.</p><p>Well let me see if I can get my portal laser working again</p><p>that seems like a solid idea donatello.</p><p>this is so sick</p><p>Just promise me one thing, D.</p><p>Hmm?</p><p>Can you bring us all a suit?</p><p>Of course, I have connections and relationships with most of the tailors in the Garment District.</p><p>Thanks, D.</p><p>Thank you</p><p>appreciate it D.</p><p>nice thx</p><p>Actually guys I gotta go my brothers just brought home pizza</p><p>Cheese?</p><p>Pepperoni this time actually</p><p>nice.</p><p>wow made me hungry rn</p><p>Mangia!</p><p>See you guys later</p><p>Bye!</p><p>Goodbye, Donatello.</p><p>see you around.</p><p>Bye</p><p>Donatello has left the chat.</p><p>ok guys im super hungry rn gtg</p><p>Bye Donny!</p><p>Goodbye, Donny.</p><p>see you later, donny.</p><p>donny has left the chat.</p><p>oops my dimensional phone is low on battery again.</p><p>You gotta keep charging it, buddy.</p><p>yeah i always seem to forget it, sorry guys, guess we’ll talk later.</p><p>Bye, Don!</p><p>Goodbye, Don.</p><p>see you guys later.</p><p>Don has left the chat.</p><p>So…</p><p>Hm?</p><p>Just us two.</p><p>Actually… us three. April is right beside me at the moment.</p><p>Oh. Hey April.</p><p>She says “hi.”</p><p>April, your counterpart here is… well… we’re dating too.</p><p>She says that she’s glad you’re in a relationship with her.</p><p>Thanks, April. D, can I ask you and your April a question?</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Are you two… married?</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Why do you ask?</p><p>Well… I’ve been thinking… I got a ring.</p><p>Donnie we are so, so very excited for you!</p><p>But… I’m nervous. I mean, I didn’t even ask.</p><p>I was nervous too when I went on bended knee and asked the love of my life for her hand in marriage, but know this: if you two really love each other, you need only ask.</p><p>Okay… thanks, D.</p><p>You are welcome. And we are quite content with staying with you for as long as you want in this chat.</p><p>Actually, I gotta get some sleep. It’s late and I’ve gotta get up early for training tomorrow.</p><p>Ah, yes. Of course.</p><p>Bye, D! Bye, April!</p><p>
  <strong>Donnie has left the chat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>D has left the chat.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>